<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jaybird by Angelrainbowbarf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648303">Jaybird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelrainbowbarf/pseuds/Angelrainbowbarf'>Angelrainbowbarf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Creampie, Forced Sex, Gay, M/M, Party, Rape, Somnophilia, Twink, Violence, Violent, bruised, forced creampie, pounded</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelrainbowbarf/pseuds/Angelrainbowbarf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark cage that holds me. No light. No perch to sit on. On the cold dark floor of my cage. That i see no end to. Its where im trapped. When did i get here?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(The picture is of Devin)</p><p> </p><p>My dream came to an abrupt end as my ringtone played. Then same silly tune played over and over. It got louder and louder as i turned to face it. Ariels name lights up over my screen. Squinting my eyes i answer my phone in the dark. </p><p>“Hello?"</p><p>“Hey dev you comin’? Calebs lookin for you!”</p><p>“Yeah yeah im getting ready now. "</p><p>“Ok see you soon.”</p><p>“Yeah."</p><p>*hangs up*</p><p>Uggghh man. That dream was so good too. Hopefully ill make it to this party. Its only 8 so ill have plenty of time to get ready and drive over there. Just wonder why Caleb was so amped to get me there. Its not like i have a present for his birthday. I told him money was tight. I hope he doesn’t expect anything. Taking my phone off the charger i do a big stretch. Then stare into my room. Its dark... I should shower...</p><p> </p><p>Driving down to Caleb house was a nightmare. There was so much traffic because its the end of the week and there was a crash on the highway. After all that i thought id get a break but my fucking car needed air in the tires. I completely forgot and i had to waste more time by going to the gas station. It almost made me want to turn around and say something came up. I couldn't do that though. I promised Caleb id be here to celebrate. He really likes to make a grand entrance to EVERY milestone. Like when he became an EMT we threw this huge party and got black out drunk. For what? A three month program? Whatever, he’s my best friend. I shouldn’t complain so much. I text Caleb to let him know I'm almost there. </p><p>Pulling up the drive way i see a familiar face. Ariel waves to me from outside the car. </p><p>“Hey dev!"</p><p>I park and smile. </p><p>“Hey Ariel. Whats up?"</p><p>I open my arms as she hugs me. I lock my car and look at her excited face. Shes a cute girl. Part of me came to this party to see her. </p><p>“Dev guess what! Caleb got a whole band to come! Well they're kind of new."</p><p>I nod as she drags me along. "Damn! i don't even have to walk!" </p><p>She laughs and continues showing me around. The bar, the dance floor and some more friends from college. Wow he really wanted a lot of people to come. They all talk about how excited they are for caleb to be graduating soon. Then speak of the devil. </p><p>“Caleb!" Ariel screams excitedly. Well damn. Its almost like I’m not even here. </p><p>He shows up with paint on his face like he's been playing football. He's so sweaty his curly brown hair strands are sticking to his forehead. He's a little out of it. Almost like he's drank too much. </p><p>“Hey guys!"</p><p>He hugs alice then makes his way over to me. I laugh as he hugs me. His sweaty armpits leak into my own shirt. Gross. He then lingers for a bit then backs up. </p><p>“Hey man you alright?" I asked a little concerned. </p><p>“Yeah dev I'm soooooo glad you could come man!"</p><p>“Oh ok just checking. I mean I honestly dont evn remember why i came if your gunna get drunk by yourself. "</p><p>Caleb pulled me aside and whispered in my ear. “Remember? I promised to help you get laid?”</p><p>I roll my eyes at the slurred speech then look at Ariel. I push him off while blushing. </p><p>“Alright ya drunk. What are we doin?"</p><p>He backs up with a surprised face. </p><p>“What do ya mean? WE'RE PARTYIN'WHOOOOOO"</p><p>We follow him into the basement where it is dark and full of pure chaos. Its almost like a small rave. People are jumping up and down to the beat. As well as some girls being half naked. Caleb surpised me by putting paint on my face. </p><p>“ITS A FUCKING PARTY MAN GET HYPE!"</p><p>I playfully push him. Then he hands me a drink. I down some of it then scrunch my face. Thats a lot of fucking alcohol. He knows i don't drink that much right? </p><p>I signal for him to cut it out as i cannot possibly down the whole drink. Then he tips the cup up the my lips for me to drink the whole thing. I regrettably do and i pay the price for it by almost vomiting. Goddamnit. He's insane. Ariel pats me on my back and asks if I'm ok. I wave off her worry. As a sign of victory i raise up my fist. Basically giving the all clear to party on. </p><p> </p><p>The night is filled with dancing and drinking then talking to more people. Before i know it nothing looks the same anymore. Im somewhere i don't recognize. Music blares from the bands speakers. The stairs don't look the same as when i came in. Im floating away. Trying my best to touch the ground. I cant even scream for help.....Im alone again. I close my eyes ready to cry. </p><p>“Devin?"</p><p>Caleb? </p><p>It sounds like Caleb. </p><p>“..... Devin?"</p><p>He looks at me with worry. Then he puts my arm around him to hoist me up. I dont know where we're going. Hell i dont know what im even saying to him. I do know where going up stairs. He opens the door to more stairs leading to a loft. This must be his room. Its dark in here too. </p><p>“Caleb my head is spinning man..."</p><p>Im thrown on the bed without a word. He's probably tired of me rambling on. </p><p>“I-I'm sorry man. I know I'm probably ruining your party.”</p><p>He goes off somewhere. </p><p>“I just feel fucking lonely man..."</p><p>I rub my eyes while crying. </p><p>“Your a gooooood friends to mine..."</p><p>Caleb stares at me in my face with a seriousness I've never seen on him. </p><p>He sits on the side of the bed taking off my clothes. Not even cracking a smile. </p><p>“Hey caleb i need my clothes man..."</p><p>He finishes undressing me as my world begins to spin. </p><p>“Fuuuuuck im so dizzy."</p><p>I hold on to the bed and close my eyes. Caleb gets on top of me and lights a cigarette. I watch him inhale the white stick then blow it out. Caleb never smokes. Well that i know of. </p><p>“Hey caleb whend you start smokin?"</p><p>My slurred speech reaches to no one as he puts out his cigarette on his nightstand. </p><p>My legs are lifted up as a cold gooey substance is applied to my butt. </p><p>What is that stuff...feels gross...</p><p>Caleb rubs it around and i laugh. </p><p>“My butts doesn't need Neosporin. Haha!"</p><p>Something enters my butt and i try to push it out. It continues to spread me apart with a burning sensation. </p><p>“Ow..."</p><p>“Ugnh!”</p><p>Soon enough I'm rocking. Caleb is on top of me rocking too. I look to my side to see him hold my legs down and thrusting in me. I lay my face back into the pillow. Uggghhh i feel sick. I lift my head up to look around then I’m forced back down. </p><p>“Whats going on?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(The picture is of Caleb)</p><p> </p><p>“Open your legs”</p><p>Im forced open again. I want this to stop. I push up against the body weight on top of me. Only to be forced back down by my head. </p><p>“OUCH! Caleb!”</p><p>“SHUT UP!”</p><p>I comply and continue to rock back and forth. Eventually i fall asleep. </p><p> </p><p>When i wake up i notice the room is still dark with only the purple glow of the lights from the fish tank. I stare at it as my body is moved in a rhythm. Moaning is heard over top of me and theres is sweat on my brow. I fall back asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Mmmnnn. </p><p> </p><p>My eyes squint at the bright orange light coming from the blinds. I look around the room to my left. A desk, a fish tank and a TV. This looks like calebs room. Why am i here? Did i stay the night? Did i go to the party? My head pangs as I continue to look around. Then nausea creeps in. Awww fuck. I did go. </p><p>I turn to my left side to hang over the bed in case i vomit. </p><p>“OW!”</p><p>My back is killing me! What the hell?! I dont move my body in fear that the same pain will return. Wait. Am i naked? My hands grab the cover over me. Then red marks are spotted on my chest. Specifically my nipple?.....my wrist has marks too. I lift the covers only to have my heart stop. I stare at my legs and the white underside of the blanket. Theres no way i can process what’s happening right now. Still, i stare to get a better understanding. Theres blood coating the blanket. As well as bloody prints on my thighs and dick. Theres white residue in between my closed thighs. </p><p>“What is that?..”</p><p>In a attempt to separate my legs, i meet resistance. Is that cum? When did i? Why is there blood?......no way man....this cant be happening. </p><p>My finger lightly slides it way down to my ass. I spread it to only find pain and discomfort. Tears fall as i begin to realize what happened. My index slowly touches it to feel around. My thoughts are confirmed as soon as i look at my finger. The blood is coming from me. Ive been raped. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I cant possibly fathom how long i have been hup here staring at the ceiling. Tears have come and gone. As well as questions. Who did this? Why? Why cant I remember? Can i leave? Are they waiting for me? Will i have to fight?  </p><p>Thoughts and emotions replay through my head again and again. From deep agony to feeling nothing. I feel as though im grieving my father all over again. My body refuses to move and every time i tell it to....i get scared. I know im strong. Ive been working out, but i cant fight. I dont want to fight. I want to go home. I r to go home. </p><p>After some time courage seeps its way into me and i rise up from the bed. The pain no longer exists as its replaced with adrenaline. I need to get out of here I definitely don’t want them to do it again. I watch the loft stairs. Praying that no one is watching me from them. My stomach gurgles and vomit threatens to come up. I look for my clothes and my phone. I then call someone just to let them know where i am in case i end up missing. </p><p> </p><p>“Mom?”</p><p>“Yea?”</p><p>“I-im at Calebs. I-Ill be home soon...”</p><p>“Ok. Im at work but your fathers home.”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>*hangs up*</p><p>As i put my clothes on i jump at every bump and creak. Hoping i wont be his victim again. I glance down the steps before walking. As i exit the room im greeted to Calebs living room. There the front door shines like a holy get away. My heart rate is at its fastest speed. Faster then when i run. I leave the door and head for my car. Driving away i notice something slipping out of me. Its cum. Falling straight out and into my pants. </p><p>“Haaa.....”</p><p>Tears fall again as I remember bits and pieces. Being held down, suffocated.....raped. Everything hurts. It hurts so bad. </p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t take long for me to get home. I don’t even contemplate whats going in. I just want to go to the shower. Im stopped by my dad at the door. He cracks it to joke around. </p><p>“Uh uh where have you been sir? Ive been calling you all morning.”</p><p>“Dad, please...”</p><p>“Your mother and i were worried. I heard you went to a party.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Your not in trouble your an adult but you have to tell us where you go ok? So she can at least get off my back”</p><p>“....” </p><p>“Hey Devin? You hear me?”</p><p>“....ugk!”</p><p>Vomit splashes over our front porch. Coating my feet. </p><p>“God damnit what did you drink? Come inside!”</p><p>My dad pulls me by my arm into the house where theres a garbage can by the door. </p><p>“Alright here just go up-</p><p>He pauses then grabs my back and asks me to stay still. </p><p>“NO!”</p><p>I fall to the floor. </p><p>“Theres blood on tour pants devin im just tryin to help you!”</p><p>“Dont fucking touch me!”</p><p>“Hey! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKIN TO?!”</p><p>My feet subconsciously run to the first floor bathroom and i lock myself in. </p><p>“HEY!”</p><p>Im stripped of my clothes and i turn on the shower. I Don’t give a shit that its cold i just want his smell off of me. </p><p>“DEVIN”</p><p>BANG BANG BANG!</p><p>“OPEN THE DOOR!”</p><p>I rush to wash my ass attempting to clean everything out. Blood coats the shower floor. Then the door breaks. </p><p>“DEVIN!”</p><p>“PLEASE DONT!”</p><p>He pulls back the curtains to see my on my knees. My head hangs as im trying to hide my body. </p><p>“What-</p><p>“Ahhh haaaa”</p><p>“Whats all those marks on your back?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>